I prefer a solitary life
by Roxy1986
Summary: Teenaged Kagome, drug hustler and up and coming rapper Inuyasha. These two couldn't be more different but a chance meeting has them drawing to each other like moths to a flame. Although each are putting up a resistance for very different reasons. Side characters miro/sango/kikyo etc...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Today was going to be like another other day. I go to school the work after school go home and do my home work, eat, sleep then repeat it all again the next day. My name is Kagome Higurashi I'm 17 years old and an independent ward of the state since I was orphaned at 9 years old. I lived in foster care homes for most of my youth but luckily since

I have a good head on my shoulders alway been a good student and stayed out of trouble and proved myself to be independent and responsible to my social workers over the years, I was able to make a case for myself legally and was granted the right by the state to take care of myself on my state provided living allowance.

And I've been doing just that for the past year. I'm not going to lie at first it was scary knowing that I had to provide for myself 100% and now there really was no one else looking out for me! But I have become accustomed to the lifestyle and actually rather prefer living a pretty solitary life. And solitary it is.

As I mentioned I'm an orphan. My loving parents had me their only child and I have fond childhood memories of them that I hold onto dearly. They worked to provide me with a good life and like all parents I imagine they needed downtime and went out for a weekend date night, only problem they never made it back to me.

They were both killed on impact in a horrific drunk driving accident and the police tracked down our home and had to inform me of the tragedy with the babysitter looking on. I don't remember much around that time, it hurts too much. Since my parents were first generation immigrants and both sets of grandparents

were deceased there was no immediate family that could claim me or take me in. Therefore the foster care system it was. Which was borderline hell, hence why I tried to get out of the system as soon as I had sense and means to do so. So here I am 17 years old, long black hair, uncommon blue eyes,

medium height and frame, I saw myself as average. I got attention from guys but not overtly. I'm currently in my junior year in high school and achieving the honour role. My personal life is pretty much a big open secret at my school, teachers like and get along with me because they see me as disciplined and studious.

My peers tend to ignore me and pretend I don't exist due to being and former foster child, currently teen living on their own...I guess my life is just to real for their normal teenage drama. Whatever it suits me no one really bothers or bullies me. As I finish up in the bathroom getting my hair In a ponytail, I hear my phone ringing.

" Hello" I look at the screen and realize its Sango.

" Kags I really need you to do me a big favour"

"Umm, okay what is it and hi to you too. "

"Sorry it's just that something came up and I'm really in a rush. I need you to take my overnight shift tonight instead of your regular afternoon shift."

"What! Are you crazy Sango? I have school they next day how the hell am I gonna swing that?"

"I know Kags but I will forever be I your debt, I spoke to Keade and told her my problem, I have to go out of town today for 2 days. So she of course flipped out and threatened to fire me, so I asked her if I could get all my shifts covered then would it be okay and she agreed.

So I got Yumi, to come in for your afternoon shift and now I'm asking you to do my night."

"Damn girl you pretty much left me no choice." Sango happens to be my best, probably only true friend and also co-worker. Where I have no family, she is probably the only person i would consider both friend and family. Sango on the other hand has too much family that always seems to get her involved in some crazy drama,

so I know if she actually has to go away for 2 days it must be related to some mess like that.

"Fine but you freakin owe me Sango this is crazy I'm gonna be so messed up for school tomorrow. Is it still your regular time 10pm-6am?"

"Ya. Thank you Kags, you my girl for life! you know I love u girl."

"Ya ya, I know bring me back some expensive cake or chocolate. Text me so I know you got there safe."

"Will do thanks Hun. "

Later that same day...

School was eventful, after I was done for the day and since it was unusually warm for a spring afternoon I decided to walk the 12 blocks from school to my apartment rather than take the bus. My neighbourhood is certainly not the best but I know the areas to avoid and during daytime hours nothing pretty much happened.

By the time I was halfway home I was practically day dreaming and realized that I was passing my work, the local 24hrs Walgreens. As I continued on the side walk facing the main parking lot I noticed it was pretty dead so early in the afternoon and almost wanted to cry thinking that I was going to have to stay up all night

dealing with random people who decide to grocery shop at 3am. Just as I was about to focus my attention back on my destination I noticed in the corner of the parking ahead of me and directly in front of where I walking were 3 parked all black suburban SUV. My first thought was oh cops probably getting ready to head out and

give speeding tickets in the hood to poor people who can afford them, but as I got closer I realized these were not cops. There about 5-6 guys standing together behind the vehicles in what seemed like a heated conversation. As I got closer I started to hear part of the conversation

"Yash, we ain't trying to fuck with you man, Im just letting you know Naraku wants in on your shit. And he really ain't trying to give you no choice."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Is that boy sayin what I think he's trying to say. Fuck that you can pass on the message to that motherf*cker that he not getting any of my territory. Ever. The writing is on the wall for that bitch."

By this time I was literally just 5 feet away, I decided l was going to keep my head down and eyes unfocused as I passed by. So I did just that only problem though is that I somehow I guess in all my effort to remain inconspicuous, I literally lost my footing, balance, equilibrium whatever the hell you want to call it on nothing

but thin air! I stumbled forward and fell down on my hands and knees. The air flew right out of my lungs as I gasped in shock at my clumsiness, then I heard laughing from the group of men.

"Damn bitch what they hell you tripping on air? And you wearing running shoes!" More laughing and snickering.

I stood up with my back facing the group and brushed off my knees, then at that moment realized the palms of my hands were scratched. I must have hissed while brushing my hands because next thing I know there's a shadowy figure covering me. I look up into deep amber eyes, lightest amber I have ever seen, his eyes could have been the colour of gold.

I take moment to take in the rest of this guy who's staring down at me. He's wearing a slim fitting polo shift and black jeans with Jordan running shoes. His face is chiseled , firm and handsome. Earring in both ears, long hair pulled into a low ponytail and tattoos on both arms. He grabbed my hands palms up,

clearly looked me over, looked down to my hands again and simply said

"you'll live baby" with a smirk then let go of hands and walked by over to his people, saying it was time to go.

I don't know what possessed me but i decided to get another look at him and sure enough he must have had the same idea because mystery guy looked back at me and our eyes connected once more before he got into the drivers seat of one of the trucks, then engines were started and they all took off.

What the hell was that?! Idiot! I made it home the rest of the way berating myself for not handling the whole thing with more grace. Clumsy cow I thought. Oh well. It's one of those moments your thankful you'll never have they face the person you embarrassed yourself in front of again.

I noticed Sango texted me to left me know she arrived safely, I thought of telling her about my incident but decided it would be to weird to explain via text, maybe when she gets back. So I decided to make a simple dinner steamed bean spouts and broccoli with soy sauce.

Once my plate was washed I figure no time better than the present to get some rest before work. I set my alarm for 9 knowing that it would be more than enough time to get ready.

As I drifted off I recalled how this morning had so much promise of being like another other day, but of course things aren't always what they seem.

review please


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh...jeez I really need to change that dumb alarm, Its the worst ever." I woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing on my phone which proved to be both traumatizing and effective every time. While rubbing the muck out of my eyes I briefly wondered why short naps always seem to produce the worst morning breath. I decided to take a shower to help wake myself up for this allnighter shift. After a short and tepid water shower, I got dressed in my work uniform and proceeded to pack my backpack with the things I would need for school the next day along with a change of clothes, simple skinny jeans and fitted black t-shirt. I decided at that moment that I would make my school day as simple and unassuming as possible so I would be able to get through the day and come home right after too sleep the rest of the day away.

By the time I had everything put away and shut down to leave my home, just before grabbing my coat I poured out fresh water and kibble in the bowls for my tabby cat Buyo and the put my jacket on and headed out.

"Shoot I'm gonna miss the bus" I realized glancing down at my phone to check the time. So I hustled down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator and rushed out the front of the building. By the time I made it to the sidewalk I looked down both sides of the road before making a mad dash across the street, and it was a good thing too because as soon as I got the the bus stop about 2 mins ahead I could hear the bus making its was towards me at the stop behind me. Once I got on and settled in my seat I popped in my head phones and listened to a random playlist on my music player. The bus ride was only about 7 mins but at this time of night i was not willing to walk through the neighbourhood. I hit the signal for my stop across the street from Walgreens and thanked the bus driver as I got off at the front. I made way in and said hi to Eri the other girl on shift tonight who was standing idly by her register.

"Hey, how's it going?" I ask.

"Not bad, boring as hell. Are you sure your gonna be able to make it today, you don't do night shift right?" she replied.

"Ya don't remind me, but I'm doing the favour for Sango. Gotta help where I can ya know."

She rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth before replying, " Ya right! You an angel for doing this, don't you still have school."

"Ya. Anyway I gotta go clock in, see ya in a bit" that girl was a drama starter, nice to know nothing has changed since I seen her last. I know exactly where that conversation was headed she just wanted me to say something negative about Sango, so she could just turn around and repeat it back to her. No thanks. Hence why I only have a very limited number of people I can call friends. After clocking in and putting my backpack in my cubby i straighten my ponytail and refreshed by lip gloss, then checked my pockets to make sure my gum was available for when I needed it.

I headed back out and got down to business logging in to my cashier station and counting my till. It was then the night manager Rin made an appearance.

Hey girl! long time no see, wow how are you? I could see the sincerity in her face and expressions.

"I'm good. Just keeping busy with school and stuff you know how it is. Your looking great by the way." I really took her in and realized that she looked different yet the same somehow. Rin is actually the one who pushed the original manager Kaede and owner Jin to hire me. I walked in about a year and a half ago, with my resume on hand and asked the person at the customer service desk to speak with the manager about possible employment. Well that person was Rin and she immediately started asking me questions, like when could I start, what experience I had and if I could get a reference. I was surprised to say the least but answered all her questions. By the end of our conversations she said told me not to worry and leave everything with her. Next thing I know 2 days later I'm getting a call to come in for an interview and a week after that I had the job. Of course I asked Rin about it, she simply told me that my energy spoke to her and knew I would be a good fit. So getting Kaede and Jin to go ahead was really just a formality for her. At that time she was just the shift leader, within the last 6 months she was promoted to night manager and I think everyone in there was genuinely happy for her since she was such a nice girl. She was 22, and taking college courses part time to be a daycare teacher. I would trust my kids with her. When I do rarely go out its always with her and Sango and some pretty much ram don whim. We don't talk as much as we probably should since we are friends, but really that's my doing, and need to self exclude myself from getting too wrapped up in close relationships. I think she understand that now though and doesn't take it personally. It really is me and not her.

"Aww thanks hun. I cant believe you noticed. I lost 15 lbs I started working out about 3 months ago and it really stuck with me. Plus the guy I'm dating is a total gym rat and he gets so horny when we work out together. Makes for great sexy time after" she winked and laughed and I joined in.

"Girl your crazy, but you look great. But honestly i never would have thought you needed to loose anything. Gosh maybe i could stand to loose a few pounds?"

"hahah, no trust me you look fine if i had your legs i would have been a high class escort by now! Its just fun really, working out just fits my personality and adds to my boundless energy."

We laughed and had idle chit chat for a couple minutes after that. That is until both of us noticed Eri, huffing and puffing to get some attention. So Rin browsed the aisles, which had about maybe 10 people scattered out all still shopping, then she came back and announced to Eri and I that she would be in the office doing paper work and to page her for anything.

Time moved pretty slowly, by 12:45 I felt almost delirious and was mentally stressing about how I was going to get through the night. By 1:15 after walking to aisles to return items left behind at the cash, I was in the middle of wiping down all the conveyer belts when Eri announced she would take her break, since she started an hour before me.

"Okay cool. enjoy." I put away the rag and spray and did I quick walk up and down the store there was one night stocker on the floor but other than that empty and no customers. I decided to make a quick run for the staff bathroom. I was so fast, I really was because I know the front end is not suppose to be unattended at any point. But like I said I thought I was being fast. Well apparently I wasn't. As soon as I opened the bathroom door I heard the loud bass of music.

" What the heck?" I mumbled to myself. As I rounded the corner I saw 2 men standing a my station where my light was on indicating my cashing till was open.

"HELLO" one of the guys yelled.

"Sorry I'm coming" I replied and one of the guys turned around and saw me. He was shorter of the two. slight stocky in build but probably at least 5'10'' he had dark hair and deep violet brown eyes. He grinned as I came closer to the two.

"Sorry about that, let me get those for you" I mumbled as I quickly rushed to open and log into my station without making eye contact and my head pretty much bowed down.

But I wouldn't be able to ignore the two in front of me any longer. The other man spoke up.

"How are your hands?" he asked.

WHAT, mystery guy from this afternoon! "huh" that was my genius reply. Clearly this guy intimidates my so much I can even formulate words.

"Your HANDS" he said louder this time, with his friend laughing in the background.

In an attempt to redeem myself I try to play it cool. I look up to watch him directly in the eyes and notice that he looks pretty young, probably just a couple years older than me. " Oh ya that was you earlier. umm i'll live, thanks" I continue to take him in seeing that he wearing a black vest with fitted khaki cargo pants and all the tattoos on his defined arms on display. His hair is slightly unkempt but still in a low ponytail. And what do you know there's a blunt tucked in by his ear.

"Whats your name girl?" by this point I've cashed his stuff which is red bull, whiskey, Gatorade, condoms and baby wipes by now. humph, okay….

I point to my name tag as a reply, hoping to throw him off even though he is incredibly sexy. But I can also tell he is the bad kind of sexy, the trouble kind of sexy that I really don't need. Showing him my name tag was the wrong move apparently because next thing I know guy is leaning over right in front of me and takes the corner of my name tag to read it out loud. "Ka-go-me. Kagome, pretty name for a pretty girl" he straights back up and locks eyes with me.

I purse my lips together to show him I mean business and ask,"Did you want to pay cash or credit?"

"How come I've never seen you at night before" he asks completely ignoring my question.

I play ball and answer him. " This is just a shift trade. One time thing. cash or credit"

"Wheres Sango" the other guys asks which both throws me off and surprises me.

"She the one I traded with"

"Oh okay tell her I said what up"

"umm okay"

"Don't you want to know my name?" mystery guys asks, I look up to see him licking his lips and smirking at me.

Okay now I'm getting annoyed, he's clearly trying to get a rise out of me for some reason. So again I play along, stare him in the eyes and reply. "ya sure"

" Okay cool, but its really hard to say so let me write it out for you. That way you wont mess it up." he pulled out I'm not even joking a handful of cash from his back pocket…..I only saw $100 bills and handed me the money.

"Here you go" as I got his change he was hunched over writing on a piece of paper. When he finished he folded it up and reached over totally invading my personal space and put the paper in the front pocket of my shirt, just under my name tag and at the same time came close to my ear and whispered " it's IN-U-YASHA, don't forget that baby and use that little piece of paper I gave you wisely, don't make me have to come looking for you."

He took the change out of my hand and grabbed his bag. Both he and the other guy walked out of the store headed to their car which was still bumping music so loud it could be heard inside. I heard his friend ask if he was just messing with that dime, but didn't catch anymore as they walked out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.I yanked my phone out and started to text Sango.

K: you could have warned me that gang bangers like to grocery shop at night!

S: oh ya. was it tall ponytail guy and shorter, small ponytail guy? they are regulars on my night shift. they come in after their runs I'm assuming and usually have their ho's with em too. the short one is always hitting on me. ;)

K: ya thanks again for the head up…. that was weird

S: what happened?

K: nothing just threw me off a bit. no worries see you soon :)

S: ok if you say so 3

i pulled out the paper from my pocket and hesitantly opened it.

Inuyasha. 555-234-5678

im fixin to know you, call me soon Kagome

blink. blink.

A/N: Sorry for the mess that is my first chapter. If anyone checked out my profile you'll see this is my first fic, i've been reading fan fiction for years but have never posted- so i was/am still trying to figure out how to get things uploaded correctly ( i use a mac and i find that didn't help the situation either. sigh.) I don't know what the heck i did but I'm working on getting that fixed asap.

Forgive grammar and spelling mistakes I'm trying here people

oh and a correction from the first chapter Kags in actually a Junior in high school

thanks A LOT to the peeps who were willing to review that first mess of a chapter! lol much appreciated

please review


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay class now I'm going to need you to follow along with the reading for the rest of the class. Read pages 110-135 on the French Revolution, then proceed to answer the questions on page 140."

Sigh. I could always count on my history teacher to do the least amount of work possible and leave her students to their own devices. As everyone in the class broke off into their little groups to work on the reading and questions. I hunched over a bit more in my desk and decided to let my hair out to fan across my desk and shield me. Instead of doing the work in class I was just gonna chill for the rest of the class...I knew I would be able to do it later on tonight since i was free at home. 'Thank god this was the last period, I need sleep so bad. But I'm not gonna lie as much as I'm thinking about sleep throughout the day I've spent just as much time thinking about that dude, Inuyasha just as much. In fact his little folded up note was burning a whole in my back pocket at this very moment.' 'Damn he's sexy I cant even lie. And I'm not some frigid chick either, yes I keep to myself but I know a fine ass G when I see one. But having that in mind I really don't think my first experience of any kind with a guy should be with a guy of the gang-banging variety. I"ll pass I decided to myself. I think..."

As I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked in I let out a long breath. "Finally I'm home" I called out and hung up my jacket and went straight into the kitchen to put my kettle on. While that was on the stove I decided to waste some time on the internet before getting myself ready to settle down. Staring at a computer screen always got my eyes good and tired. I pulled open my browser and opened different tabs so I could browse my favorite sites at the same time. I made my way back to the kitchen and poured hot water over my herbal tea bag and walked back over to my computer desk. When I first got emancipated from the state this neighborhood and apartment was pretty much the only place I could afford. Looking around it wasn't bad but it wasn't great either. I made the place comfortable with neutral beige paint and a blue accent wall behind the tv and book case. I had a two seater sofa and one chairs, all shabby but still chic. My coffee table was pretty nice, it was a weathered wood top and meal base. Regardless, all my furniture came from consignment furniture stores around town. It worked out good for me since rich housewives dropped their old stuff off so they could daddy's money and redecorate I guess. I aint complaining it kept my place well appointed. My one cherished possession though was my bed. A genuine wood carved four poster bed that belonged to my parents. I always remember my mom taking so much pride in the presentation of her bedroom and bedding, so to honor them in some way I bought the nicest bedding set I could afford and always made my bed beautifully.

As i switch from site to site I realized that my web browsing with really nothing more than me shooting the shit, trying to distracts myself. Ima be honestly what i really wanted to do was find out more about this guy and what he wanted from me. Inuyasha was on my mind and I was stressing myself out for nothing...I pulled the note out of my pocket and stared at it. Then without really meaning to I googled Inuyasha. I don't know what I was expecting but I wasn't really surprised to see a lot of results. He had a pretty limited social media presence but had tons of video and singles on YouTube.

" Alright so your a rapper" I said to myself.

ANd a popular one, I listened to the first and most popular song and realized that i was familar with it. He seemed pretty popular, lots of subscribers, a pretty extensive track list for a number bangers he recorded, features with other artist, unsigned mixtape and at least 30 music videos.

'What the hell? This guy was pretty popular in our city, surrounding cities, hell even our state. So why did Sango refer to him as a gang banger?' I played a couple more of his songs while just sitting there and taking it all in. He was really good. It was stuff I would jam too and probably most kids in my age group would too. I held my breath and decided to play a video. This song was called, 'trust no bitch'. It started with him in a car getting heated with some chick. The all of a sudden a bunch of guys with ski masks over their face run up on the two in the car and get held up. He rapped about loving a girl then getting betrayed by this same girl. By the end of the video it looks like both Inuyasha and the girl end up dead in the car in some deserted warehouse.

I giggled "Okay so he has trust issues" I laugh out loud at my own joke,

"Oh please Inuyasha, who doesn't get over yourself" I said out loud. After looking at few more video I get up from my desk and grab the note and flop down on my sofa. Pulling out my phone I know I'm asking for trouble but by this point if I'm being forreal this guy has me intrigued and i want to know what he wants with me? So I'll text him. 'That's safe enough even if he tries calling I won't answer ' I tell myself. I put in his number and think of what I should start with. Hi it's Kagome. Nope lame. Hey it's kagome I just looked you up on google. Desperate much. "Oh God I'm over thinking this"

K: Hey Inuyasha. It's Kagome you wanted me to get in touch..so ya. I am.

Ok there it's done. I put my phone and decided to do anything to distract me. But before I had the chance to get too far away. My phone buzzed.

I: didn't I tell you to call me?

'What's up with this G? I'm not some groupie hoe he can make demands to' I thought angrily. K: okay well I don't know you to be having no phone conversations with you. So I thought texting would be a a fair compromise.

I: Oh foreal... Lets meet tonight so you can know me then shawty.

K: Now why would I do something like that

I: why not? I aint gonna hurt you and you wanna hear what I have to say.

K: i don't feel comfortable with that, sorry

I: no forreal though I have an offer to make you, and Its legit

'Ookay this conversation is getting out of hand, now im actually considering meeting this guy'. Sigh. Considering his work, well the legit one at least this really could be interting. I took note of the time 5:15. 'hmmm its still pretty early...should i do this? what the hell am i thinking..what am i doing! okay im gonna say yes. shit.'

K: okay, where?

I: im straight.. You tell me

K: there is a coffee shop on Hope st. called Mona's cafe?

I: I'll come get you there but we aint staying there

I decided not to acknowledge that because where did he want me to go?

K: does 6:15 work?

I: i'll be there

After staring at my phone for the next few minutes in finally snapped out of it to get ready. I decided right then and there,' Inuyasha clearly this guys clouds my judgement i dont do things like this. what the fuck is going on'.

While all these thoughts race through my head i realize I need to change. After taking a cowboy shower. With my towel still wrapped around me I pick out black yoga pants and a free flowing grey tunic top with a black tank top underneath. I maneuvered my hair into a messy low bun. Still confused and in a daze by the thought process that lead me to not only seek this Inuyasha guy out but now also agreed to meet him still had be bewildered. I grabbed by keys and jacket and made my way out of my apartment.

I check the time, 5:50. Okay just enough time to make it by walking. Obviously I wasn't going to suggest meeting somewhere so far out of my way, yet far enough that he doesn't have to know where I live. I was used to walking a lot, and 15 minutes was a breeze for me. While making my way to mona's I realized that i did want this. whatever this was, whatever i was heading to,clearly my mind and body wanted it otherwise it wouldn't have happened to easily. That is my only logical explanation for responding Inuyasha. He is hella sexy. Am I hot blooded female like anyone else and i can ignore that im attracted to him. But i just cant help but feeling by getting to know him, I might just open dors that I'm not willing to go through. I shake my head as if it will clear my thoughs, as I round the corner onto Hope st, right ahead of me is a black SUV parked in front of Mona's. 'Should i walk up to the car door? Should i just go right into the cafe' I think, but before I got any further Inuyasha stepped out of the car.

'What up Kagome, Im glad you came girl" he commented as he walked up to me.

I looked him just noticing how tall he was. I'm 5'7'' which is considered average, he must have been at least 6'-6'1''. He was pretty covered up, with a grey hoodie, jeans, runners and a ball cap on, from what i could tell his hair was hidden in his sweater.

"Ya its nice meeting you again...I guess" he laughed at my comment and i was surprised to see a dimple. that made me simple for some reason, you only see people dimples if they are being genuine.

" you wanna go in?" i asked.

"nope. didn't i tell you we aint stayin there. listen I have to talk to you anyway and I need your attention on me. Lets go chill in my ride." he winked

I agreed and followed him to the car, I was more than curious now, what could he possible want from someone who happened to meet completely by chance. We walked over to his vehicle and got in. It was clean on the inside and smelt fresh. I felt pretty stiff but who wouldn't in this type of situation. I turned a bit to face his direction and he kind of did the same just more relaxed, then dropped the keys in the middle console between the two of us. i stared at him probing him to go first and he took the bait.

"aiight listen, I believe in signs. So when your clumsy ass tripped by me and my boys, which was cute by the way, cool, it happened, but then for me to see you again that night I wasn't expecting that. But i know I sign when I see one. I've had enough close calls in life. So im working on a video and I need a girl. You. You'll get your paper and I don't have to use the same random hoes who don't know when to get off my dick."

blink. 'I didn't see that coming'.

"What don't tell me you thought I wanted you to be my girl? Listen i don't chase bit*ches if i want pussy I got lots. But you pretty and you'll do well in this video we doing. Are ya interested?"

I didn't hesitant, "yes"

Well I already know he's an artist, so that part is legit and I could always use the extra money.

" aiight cool. So do you know anything about me what I do?

i decided to be honest, " Yea, your a rep artist from around here"

he stared me down before replying "Yea that's right. I represent for Remy Park hood and we do what we do whats good around these parts for the rap game"

" that's cool. That the kind of stuff i get down to"

"good. you betta know how to get down when we doing this. that's my game 100%"

I laughed,"don't worry about me, I know how to get live. So what exactly do i have to do in this video?'

" you gotta look good, dress sexy and dance wit me" he drawled. I nodded my acceptance.

"My manager will work out the details with you before the shoot starts next Friday but there is one more thing we..."

"And that is?"

"if you do this we gotta hang and get to know each other. maybe even be friends" he said while smirking at me.

" oh really now and why is that?" i asked while cocking me head to one side with my eyebrow raised.

" how we going to get turn up in the video if we don't know each other, come on now?"

" well listen, I'm willing to try this out because clearly there are benefits for me too. But you better real recognize I aint no fool or hoe, Inuyasha."

" Okay I heard ya shawty. Text me your email and my Manager Miroku will email you the details. So we good?"

I stayed quiet for a minute looking down at my hands," Ya we good. But I've never done anything like this before, im really taking a chance here, but Im trusting my gut. But why me?"

He let put a big sigh, glanced at me then looked straight ahead, "I don't know...it kind of feels like you just feel into my lap just when i needed a change of scenery. You look like a decent girl too, so im just going with the flow too i guess. Eh by the way, you got man that's goin be giving you trouble or something?

"No"

" aiight, well where do you want me to drop you off?" I guess he decided it was time to end of little meeting.

"Its okay i'll walk but thanks'.

"eh i might be rough 'round the edges by ima gentleman, let me drop you home."

"fine, whatever, go down 8th and i'll tell you when to stop"

"homegirl got some sass huh?" he muttered while staring the car.

"who you stay with?"

"myself"

"where your parents at?"

"I'm an orphan, I've been by myself since i was 15. I don't have any family just close friends" i replied. I saw him actually turn to look at me from the corner of my eye.

"ok, so you provide for yourself then. That why you seem so mature. sorry to hear 'bout your parents though"

"its okay, and you can stop at that bus stop right ahead"

he chuckled " you really don't want me to see where you live at huh?" at that moment his phone rang and he picked it up on the bluetooth on his car " one sec. what is Shippou?" " yo Inuyasha, we have some stuff you need to look at bro, some product came in and the numbers don't look right" "ima be there in 15 minutes, later" and he cut off the call.

He stopped where i indicated and reached over to grab my chin and I allowed myself to be pulled closer, as he spoke directly in my ear " Kagome I'm glad we met, i appreciate you coming out. call me anytime" he let me go and i could feel my face flushing. I said goodbye and got out. He drove off and I crossed the street heading back to my apartment.

What have I gotten myself into...

A/N: Thanks for you patience and REVIEWS! Okay so i just want to clarify a few things Inuyasha is a legit rapper and hustlin drug dealer not mob or gang banging per say...but most drug dealers im sure have a crew they run with. In terms of locale im picturing southern states, maybe Florida/Georgia, but lets leave that to readers imagination. Im not from the south so im trying as best as i can with that type of vernacular in my writing style. Anyhoo, I do not have an update schedule of any kind, but I'll try my best to bang these chapters out and you never have to worry about any story of mine being abandoned. please forgive grammar/errors and such. Thanks for the love. next chapter will give some insight about Inu. Oh and this story is M because oh hell yes there will be lemons later.


End file.
